Es war doch nur das Eine Mal, oder?
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Warum spukt er noch immer in meinem Kopf? Ich kann ihn einfach nicht vergessen. Fortsetzung von "Fuck the Evolution"


"Verdammt" denke ich, setze mich im Bett auf und streiche mir die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Den ganzen Tag schon drehen sich meine Gedanken nur um ihn. "Es war nur ein Spaß, nur eine Wette, mehr nicht. Warum denkst du noch darüber nach", sage ich zu mir selber und seufze. Ich schliesse die Augen und spüre regelrecht, wie seine Hand auf meinem Rücken liegt. Spüre seinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr und fühle seine kratzigen Bartstoppel. Fühle, wie er mich vollkommen ausfüllt und seine Männlichkeit in mich rein rammt.

"Verdammt", denke ich erneut, springe auf und gehe ins Bad. Ich drehe den Kaltwasser Hahn auf und stelle mich drunter. Der kalte Strahl, der meinen Körper herabrinnt, nimmt mir die Luft zum atmen. Aber ich fange an, wieder klar zu denken. Ich will ihn wiedersehen.

Als ich nach der kalten Dusche aus dem Bad komme, schnappe ich mir auch gleich das Telefon und wähle die Nummer. "Hi Jonathan! Nein, ich möchte heute nichts von dir. Doch eigentlich möchte ich doch etwas von dir. Ich möchte, dass du mich mal mitnimmt zur RAW. Heute! Backstage."

Ich kann mir gerade bildlich vorstellen, wie seine Kinnlade runterklappt, da ich sein Stöhnen höre und muss leicht grinsen.

"Ach komm Jonathan. Du schaffst das doch sicher. Ok, dann bis heute Abend."

Schmeisse mich aufs Bett und strecke die Beine in die Höhe. So, wird Zeit meine heissgeliebte Missionsliste wieder einzuführen. Schaue zur Decke und überlege.

"Verdammter Mist", denke ich und fühle mich wie gerädert. Bin wohl vor lauter Nachdenken nochmal eingeschlafen. Springe auf und gehe erneut unter die Dusche. Langsam muss ich mich beeilen, denn um 21 Uhr erwartet Jonathan mich vor der Halle. Reiße meinen Kleiderschrank auf und kann mich nicht entscheiden. Ich hole mir die Missionsliste hervor. Ok, Mission Eins: Interesse wecken. Nehme mir das Schwarze Schulterfreie Kleid raus und streife es über. Krame dann in meiner Dessouskiste und halte mir einige Teile vor die Augen. Ach, was. Geht auch ohne. Schminke mich und föhne meine Haare heute glatt. Dann drehe ich mich vor dem Spiegel und komme zum Urteil! Sieht ganz passabel aus.

Nehme meine Handtasche, gehe runter zur Strasse und halte ein Taxi an, welches mich zur Halle bringt. Sehe schon Jonathan, der mit Colby vor der Türe steht. Colby öffnet mir die Türe und begrüsst mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Rieche sein Rasierwasser. Jepp, kann mich an den Duft noch gut erinnern.

"Du bringst mich nochmal in Teufels Küche Amber", schnaubt Jonathan und gibt mir auch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich mache es wieder gut", säusele ich ihm zu und gehe mit den Fingern sein Shirt entlang.

"Das will ich für dich hoffen. Aber sag mir mal, wie du auf so eine Schnapsidee kommst." Er schaut mich fordernd an.

"Sagen wir mal so. Ich habe da noch eine kleine Rechnung offen mit jemanden, der letztens nicht nett zu mir war."

Jonathan schluckt. "Amber, was hast du vor. Wenn die drei dich sehen, dann bekomme ich einen riesen Ärger."

"Nein, wirst du nicht. Vertrau mir." Mit den Wimpern klappernd schaue ich ihn an.

"Ok, ich habe gesagt, du bist meine Cousine. Und mach keinen Mist" Mit erhobenen Finger steht er vor mir.

Hach, ich mag es, wenn er mir droht. Süffisant schaue ich ihn an und nicke. Colby hält mir jetzt die Türe zur Halle auf. Ok, der ist immer so nett. Das hat man leider auch im Bett gemerkt. Joe war da eindeutig härter.

Und da wir gerade vom Teufel sprechen, da kommt er mir in der Gestalt von Joe auch schon entgegen. John Cena an seiner Seite. Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielt Joe's Lippen, als er mich umarmt und ich seinen kratzigen Bart an meiner Wange spüre. Hmm, auf den komme ich sicher auch irgendwann noch einmal zurück.

"Amber, das ist John. John, das ist meine Cousine Amber. Sie wollte sich hier alles mal anschauen", stellt Jonathan mich vor. Ich schaue John von oben bis unten an, als er mir die Hand reicht. Naja, ganz nett, aber viel zu brav. Ich stehe da eindeutig auf die dunklen Jungs.

Wir gehen einen langen Flur entlang, eine Türe öffnet sich und heraus kommen ein Mann und eine Frau. Als der Mann mich sieht, wechselt er innerhalb von zwei Sekunden von rot auf weiß. Sehr interessant.

"Hallo, sie müssen Amber sein. Jonathan hat schon erzählt, daß sie total begeistert vom Wrestling sind. Ich bin Stephanie und das ist mein Mann Paul", plappert die braunhaarige Frau drauflos und reicht mir die Hand.

Ich lächele sie freundlich an und reiche ihr meine. "Ja, ich finde das alles hier sehr interessant." Dabei schaue ich auf Paul und strecke ihm meine Hand ebenfalls entgegen. Als er sie nimmt, merke ich, wie er leicht zittert, was mich wahnsinnig antörnt. Hach, wenn Stephanie wüsste, dass ich nicht nur seine Hand in meiner gehabt habe. Muss leicht grinsen, als wir weiter gehen.

"Paul war leicht nervös", kommt von Colby und Jonathan fährt sich nervös durch seine Haare.

"Nun sag mir mal, warum du hier bist Amber." Jonathan hält meinen Arm fest.

"Je weniger du weißt, desto besser für dich. Sag mir nur, wo ich Dave finde. Ich möchte ihn begrüssen", säusele ich ihm ins Ohr.

"Du bist ein Biest Amber", kommt lachend von Colby.

"Du machst eh was du willst. Dave hat gerade seinen Kampf. Danach wird er wohl in seine Kabine gehen. Wir müssen auch jetzt los." Jonathan sieht sehr nervös aus und zeigt auf die Dritte Türe links. Dann geht er mit Colby davon.

Lehne mich an die Wand und überprüfe mein Make-Up mit dem Spiegel, den ich aus meiner Handtasche gekramt habe. Da sehe ich ihn. Er kommt Verschwitzt in Begleitung eines Mannes auf mich zu. Als er mich sieht, stockt er kurz. Er sagt dem anderen etwas ins Ohr und dieser geht nun in eine andere Richtung. Als er mich erreicht, schaut er mir tief in die Augen.

"Was machst du denn hier?"

Ich schaue auf seinen Oberkörper und sehe die sein Schweiß die Brust runterrinnt. Mach mich tierisch an und atme tief durch. Am liebsten würde ich mit der Zunge drüber gehen. "Na, ich wollte Guten Abend sagen. Das macht man doch unter Freunden oder?"

"Unter Freunden, also?" Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ich nicke und gehe ganz nah an sein Ohr. "Du warst so tief in mir drin. Ja, ich bezeichne das schon als Freundschaft."

Sehe wie sein Adamsapfel zuckt. Meine Hand lege ich an seine Brust und ziehe mit dem Finger kleine Kreise. Er schaut sich kurz um und drückt mich an die Wand. "Ich könnte jetzt den Security rufen, der dich dann rasend schnell aus der Halle schmeisst."

Nehme seine Hand und führe sie unter mein Kleid. Als er spürt, dass ich nichts drunter habe, zieht er die Luft ein. Hmm, ich glaube, ich habe gerade ein DejaVue. "Du könnstest mich aber auch gleich hier auf der Stelle durchvögeln, sodass mir hören und sehen vergeht. Ist deine Entscheidung. Zucke gelangweilt mit der Schulter.

Sein Blick geht nach rechts und links. Dann packt er meine Hand und drängt mich in seine Kabine. Er knallt die Türe zu und schliesst ab. Drückt mich jetzt regelrecht gegen diese Türe und reißt mir den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Zunge leckt meinen Hals entlang und dringt in meinen Mund, wobei mir ein Keuchen entfleucht. Spüre wie er mit der rechten Hand meinen Venushügel entlang geht und mit dem Finger gegen meine Lustperle schnippt, was mich zucken lässt. Seine Hände wanderen unter mein Kleid und er zieht es mir bis zur Hüfte hoch.

"Mein Spiel, meine Regeln", zischt er mir ins Ohr. Dann hebt er meine Hände und dreht mich um. Zittere leicht auf, denn er ist nicht gerade sanft. Hebe den Kopf in die Höhe und schliesse die Augen, als ich merke, dass er in die Knie geht.

"Jawohl Sir", flüsterte ich, bevor seine Zunge nun durch meine Spalte gleitet. Das er mit seiner Zunge umgehen kann, daß weiß ich ja schon. Lecke mir über die Lippen und spüre nach kurzer Zeit auch schon den Höhepunkt auf mich zukommen. Oh, nein, dass ist jetzt wohl nicht sein ernst. Hallo, gehts noch. Da hört er einfach auf. Ich glaube, er spürt meinen Missmut, denn höre ihn mit rauchiger Stimme lachen. Rache, ich denke an Rache. Ziehe ihn an mich ran und schmecke mich selber, als seine Zunge in meinen Mund taucht. Wie eine Feder nimmt er mich hoch und ohne unseren Kuss zu unterbrechen, geht er einen Raum weiter. Schaue kurz auf mich runter. Hmm, habe überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass er mir mein Kleid mittlerweile komplett ausgezogen hat. Er ist gut, ich muss sagen, er ist wirklich gut.

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie kaltes Wasser meinen Körper hinunterläuft und schnappe kurz nach Luft. Er setzt mich ab und positioniert mich, indem er ein Bein in seine Hand nimmt. Er schaut mir tief in die Augen und ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht vollkommen den Verstand verliere. Könnte mich glatt in ihn Verlieben... nein kann ich nicht. Schimpfe mit mir selber. Nun wandert er mit der Zunge meinen Hals entlang und beißt sanft hinein, bevor er sein bestes Stück in mich reinrammt. Muss an der Duschstange Halt suchen, sonst verliere ich den Boden unter meinen Füssen. Lege den Kopf in den Nacken und geniesse es, wie er mich ausfüllt.

"Scheisse Amber, was machst du mit mir," stöhnt er und als Antwort tauche ich wieder in seinen Mund.

Hallo! Er sollte eher fragen, was er mit mir macht. Ich hatte sie alle Sechs, doch nur er hat sich in meine Gedächtnis extrem eingebrannt. Ok, Joe vielleicht auch noch. Muss mal sehen, ob ich er Lust hat, seinen Spear bei mir ihm Bett zu versuchen. Ich schweife ab und schaue Dave ins Gesicht. Weis selber nicht, was mich so anzieht. Hmm, Vaterkomplex, Amber du hast sicher einen Vaterkomplex überlege ich so vor mich hin. Obwohl, nein so alt ist er dann nun auch wieder nicht. Da ich gerade so beim Überlegen bin. Ich hatte doch noch eine Missionsliste. Amber, die kannst du dir mal wieder abschminken.

"Ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnt er mir plötzlich in den Mund und ich drücke ihn weg. Gehe in die Knie und nehm ihn in meinen Mund auf. Merke wie seine Beine zittern, als er sich in mich ergießt. Er hat den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen. Als ich noch einmal über den Schaft lecke, zuckt er auf und reißt mich hoch.

"Verdammtes Miststück", zischt er grinsend. Mit unschuldiger Miene schaue ich ihn an. "Wie kommt ein Mädel wie du dazu, mit jedem Kerl in die Kiste zu gehen."

"Ich gehe nicht mit jedem in die Kiste. Ich suche mir die Männer aus, mit denen ich in die Kiste gehe. Ich bin Single, also kann ich machen, was ich will. Und es gehören schließlich immer Zwei dazu. "

"Aber bei dir muss ein Mann ja andauernd Angst haben, falls du eine Beziehung hast. Du bist ja unersättlich. Schade eigentlich" Er leckt kurz über meine Brust, was mich erzittern lässt.

"Wenn du meinst, daß ich fremdgehe, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Wenn ich eine Beziehung habe, dann zu hundertprozent. Und wenn ich ans fremdgehen denke, dann stimmt in der Beziehung etwas nicht. Aber dann beende ich sie, bevor etwas passiert", fauche ich ihn fast an. Bin ein wenig beleidigt über seinen Satz.

Er schaut kurz erschrocken auf. Ich habe da wohl einen wunden Punkt erwischt. Denn soviel ich weis, ist er vergeben. Stumm nimmt er ein Handtuch und reicht es mir, bevor er sich selber eins nimmt. Ich trockne mich ab und mache mir schnell eine Hochsteckfrisur. Gut, dass ich immer Haarnadeln in meiner Tasche dabei habe. Gehe in den anderen Raum, und ziehe mein Kleid an.

"Und was machst du jetzt?" Durchdringend schaut er mich an.

"Ich werde mich wohl noch etwas umsehen. Ich glaube, ich habe Joe heute Abend noch gar nicht anständig begrüßt." Schließe die Türe auf und will gehen und sehe in das erstaunte Gesicht von Paul. Lächele ihn kurz an und gehe an ihm vorbei. Meine Gedanken fahren Karussell. Komme in eine große Halle, wo die Athleten sich wohl aufwärmen und sehe sofort Jonathan winken.

"Und hast du ihn gefunden?", will er gleich wissen und ich nicke. Schnaube noch einmal kurz durch und halte Ausschau. Ausschau nach Joe. Und als ich ihn sehe, bleibe ich trotzdem stehen und mache keine Anstalten auf ihn zu zugehen. Was ist nur mit mir los? Irgendwie geben mir Dave's Worte doch ein wenig zu denken. Auf einmal komme ich mir billig vor und schäme mich.

"Hey Amber, was ist los?", will Jonathan wissen und ich zucke mit den Schultern.

"Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch ,Jon." Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an.

"Wie kommst du denn auf diese Schnapsidee?"

"Na, ich nehme mir das, was ich will?"

"Ja, und? Du bist ungebunden. Und du zwingst ja niemanden dazu. Du machst es genauso wie ich. Oder wie Joe, Colby, Randy oder Dave."

"Ja, aber was ist mit Paul?" Schlucke. Plötzlich habe ich Stephanie gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen.

"Das hat er zu verantworten!" Schaue ihn an und lächele. Süss, wie er versucht, mir mein schlechtes Gewissen zu nehmen. Dave, er hat eben etwas von Dave gesagt.

"Aber Dave ist doch auch vergeben."

Jonathan schaut mich an. "Wenn, dann hat er das auch selber zu verantworten, aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Nach eurem Stelldichein hat er die Beziehung beendet. Ich glaube, du hast es ihm angetan, denn er hat mich nach deiner Nummer gefragt. Das war dann wohl Liebe auf den ersten Fick."

Dabei grinst er mich schief an und ich boxe ihm gegen die Brust. Dann drehe ich mich rum und renne. Sehe Paul auf mich zukommen.

"Wo ist er?"

Er lächelt mich an und zeigt mit dem Finger auf den Ausgang. "Wenn du dich beeilst, dann erwischst du ihn noch."

Mein Herz klopft wie wild und ich habe Angst. Angst, das ich ihn verpasse. Angst, ja wovor eigentlich. Dann sehe ich ihn, wie er sein Jacket in den Kofferraum seines Wagen legt und dann die Fahrertüre öffnet. Laufe schneller und erreiche den Wagen. Als er einsteigen will, packe ich ihn an den Schultern und er dreht sich erschrocken um.

"Und hast du Joe noch gesehen?", kommt im harschen Ton von ihm.

"Ach, halt die Klappe", zische ich, bevor ich ihn an mich reiße und ihn auf den Mund küsse.

Merke wie er grinsend meinen Kuss erwidert. "Aber ich dachte..."

"Ich glaube, ich sollte wieder auf hundertprozent gehen."

Als Antwort zieht er mich fest an sich und begräbt meine Mund mit seinem.


End file.
